BandSlam
by carzyalice14
Summary: Bella and Edward have each got their own band and want to make it big time. What if the only way they could was if they had to join the bands together. Could everyone get along? Will there be romance between the bands and want happen if they do make it? It's not a very good summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so i hope you like it. I will try and put the next entry up soon. I do not onw Twilight but i would love to,**

"Alice, you know I can't walk in heels," I yelled at my little sister.

"You'll be able to walk in these heels; anyway I already have all our outfits worked out so we don't clash with each other, so no changing them," Alice yelled back.

Today was the first day my sisters and I were going out to see our new town. Two days ago we move to the little town named Forks, Washington. Tonight we were going out to Club 21 to perform our new songs and show them who we are.

Two months ago our parents died in a car crash in Phoenix, so we decided to move to some were more quite were no one knew us. We wanted a new start on life and this seemed the best way to go. We also wanted to work on our band before we go big with it.

Rosalie my twin sister always wanted to start a band since she started to learn the drums and the guitar at the age of 6. Our little sister Alice wanted to help her so she started learning the piano and keyboard to make different sounds at the age of 6 also. When they put their sounds together they sounded good but there was something missing, then our mum put me into sing classes at the age of 8 and they found out I had a voice that everyone wanted. After that I started to learn the guitar it was my way of letting go of everything as Rosalie's is fixing up and taking apart cars and Alice's is shopping. When me and Rose turn 9 and Alice turned 8 we started our band Midnight Sun.

Tonight we have to share the night with another band called Eclipse. I did some research on them and found out there a boy band but they don't all sing.

Just then Alice came running in while dragging Rose with her into my room.

Even though Rose and me are twin we don't share the same looks I take after our dad while Rose takes after our mum. Rose has long blond hair that goes to the middle of her back where I have brown that goes to the same spot on my back. Rose is 5 foot 6 where I'm only 5 foot 4. But not only our are looks different but out personalities are different as well. Rose is strong and confident and won't take shit from anyone where I'm the opposite. But as soon as I start sing that all goes away and I become as confident as Rose there's just this thing about singing to me I forget who I am and be any one I won't.

Alice is different to both of us; she is like a ball of energy that never runs out. We don't know where she gets the energy from we never give she sugar, coffee or energy drinks we learn from that mistake years ago.

Alice is in the same grade as us in school but a year younger. I know it's confusing but our mum wanted us to all finish school at the same time and to look after each other as well. So Rose and me got put down a year but we don't mine because we love our sister too much.

Alice sets out cloths out on my bed. Mine is a blue skirt which is long at the back but short at the front which is put up under my breasts a black strapless top which gets tucked in to the skirt and black high heel boots which have laces to tie up. Roes is black skinny jeans with a red frilly top and red high heels. Alice is a yellow maxi dress with a big black belt and black high heels.

Alice did know how to make us all good.

I graved my cloths and went into my bathroom and found what Alice had put in there.

"ALICE WHAT IS THIS" I screamed at her as I held up a matching bra and panties which had a tag from Victoria's Secret collection.

"Well that would be your underwear what else would it be" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes I know what they are, but where are my normal underwear" I ask starting to get annoyed.

"Well I got rid of them and got some new ones for you and there also match aren't you happy" she said excitedly

"YOU WHAT ALICE!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling there's nothing you can do about it now get dress so Rose and me can do your hair and makeup and not be late" she said and run out of the room.

Why does she always do that to me?

After I got dressed they did my hair so it curl a little bit and they left it down and with my makeup it was natural.

When that was done we went over all the songs we were doing tonight and then put some finishing touch on us and then we left in my Mercedes CLS coupe.

Alice was being quite for once and that's not normal

"What's wrong Alice", I could always tell if something was wrong with one of them.

"Nothing I'm just nervous about tonight I don't won't to stuff up" Alice said with worry in her voice.

"nothing is going to stuff us up tonight we might have to share to the night with some boys but where going to be the best band in there" Rose said with confidence

We just arrived at the club then and saw it that is was packed and all the people wearing Eclipse T-shirts on.

"Oh no this Eclipse band is big in this town" I said in a down voice

"Don't worry we can still do this" Rose said

I parked the car and we got out and went in the backdoor.

I had to go look for Mr Newton, the owner of this place, while Rose and Alice went to find our backstage room.

Once I found Mr Newton I went back to go find the girls to get ready.

Eclipse is going first so we are going out there until their second last song to get out stuff. This should fun.

As I was walking I wasn't looking were I was going and I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. As I looked up I saw two green eyes looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know it's been awhile but this one took some time to get into the rhythm of writing also with school work it's been hard.**

(Edward POV)

Today was just another boring day in Forks, but tonight my brothers and I are going to rock the night out.

My brothers and I were going to a club called club 21 here in Forks. We were playing there with one other band. Our band is called Eclipse and we had the first couple of hour to play until the next band came on. There were called Midnight Sun but no one knew who they were. Me, Emmett and Jasper ask like everyone at school if they knew who they were because we were popular it was easy to ask but no one knew. It was weird like they just got here. We didn't even know if it was an all-girl band, boy band or mixed.

In the band there are my brothers and I. Emmett, my twin, was on drums, Jasper, our younger brother, was the lead guitar or bass and Me I was the singer but I also played the guitar.

We have had this band since we started playing which was when we were about 8. I think we were 12 by the time we tried doing our own songs. We all want to make it big time in this band but it's hard because we are only 17.

Our parents are very supportive of us and come to most of our performances but tonight they were out of town for my father's work.

"Emmett, Jasper we have to get ready for tonight," I yelled out to them.

I think they were playing Halo on the Xbox.

"YES I WON YOU SUCK JAZZ," Emmett yelled.

"Whatever Em," Jazz said as they walked into my room.

"Do you think the other band will be any good," Jazz said as they laid down on my bed.

"I have no clue, no one knows them. We have asked everyone about them," I said back.

"I just hope it's not another boy band were no one plays and instrument," Em said.

"I agree" Jazz and I said at the same.

We were silent for a while but knowing Emmett he just had to make a stupid comment.

"You know what would be cool" he said

"Everything in your mind is cool Em" Jazz said as I was laughing because it was so true.

"I was just going to say it would be cool if it was and all girl band and they were all super-hot," he said.

"It would be cool but there are no girl bands in Forks that we know of and of there was they would be terrible, I've heard most of the girls at our school try to sing it wasn't pretty," I said. I knew because I was in music when all the girls tried out for the musical.

"Weren't there three new girls coming to town soon," Em asked.

"I totally forgot about them. Do you think that it could be them they are sisters," Jazz asked.

"How could I forgot? I think your right I bet they are the band that's playing tonight," I said.

"Do you guys know anything about them?" I asked.

"Well this is what I heard from the school gossip, trust me I didn't mean to hear this, theirs three sisters coming to town but they don't have parents. They should come this week but could already be here. They are all in the same year but the two oldest are twins and stayed down a year for their sister, just like us. That's all I heard," Jazz said.

"Now they have no parents I wonder what's that's like, but jazz I never knew you were into gossiping," I said as me and Em were laughing at him.

"It's not my fault I was just standing there and I heard it from Tanya, Jess and Lauren, we better get ready anyway or we'll be late," jazz said starting to get annoyed with us because we were still laughing at him.

"OK get out of my room" I told them while turning around to get my clothes. When I get them I turned around again and they were gone.

I got out what I was going to wear. It was a white V-neck top with my leather jacket over the top with grey jeans and black converse. I tried to style my bronze mess of hair but it just wouldn't work with me, like always.

When I was finished I went down stairs to go find the others before we went out. When I got to the kitchen I saw my mother cooking something that smelt amazing.

"Hey Mom, what you cooking?" I asked as I went to get her a hug.

I may be a player at school but when it comes to my Mom I'm a Mommas boy.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm making some cookies, are you and your brothers going out tonight to perform?" She asked me while she put the cookies in the oven.

Just then Jasper and Emmett came down already dressed.

Jasper was wearing a blue top with a black vest jumper over the top and grey jeans with black converse. Emmett was wearing a black top with a dark grey zip up jumper and black pants with black converse.

"I guess that answers my question, have a good time and don't stay out too late" Mom said to all of us.

"Ok let's go, bye Mom we won't stay out too late" I said back to her as we walked out of the house.

We all jumped into my Volvo and Jazz, who's up front, turned the music up.

15 minutes later we parked the car and went in the back door to the club.

We had to go in the back because otherwise we would get mobbed by our fans that are trying to get into the club.

I'm cocky and I know it.

When we got in there we went to one of the greenrooms to set up and practise before we go out.

We put all our instruments in the room then went out to get a drink, we might not be old enough but we are allowed a couple because we are the entertainment.

But as I walked a minute after the others I hit something hard. I think it was a person.

"Ouch" I heard. It was in a girls sweat voice.

When I looked down I saw the most beautiful woman I have even seen. She had chocolate brown hair with some red in it. She also had milk chocolate brown eyes, that when you looked into them they seem to go all the way to her soul.

She was wearing a blue skirt which was short at the front and long at the back and was set under her boobs, a black strapless top which was tuck into her skirt and black high heel boots.

In all words she was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry" I said to the lady

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" she said. Her voice was so sweat.

"No I'm sorry, my names Edward Cullen by the way I've never seen you here before. What's your name," I said to her.

There was something about her that I wanted to find out everything about her, and that was a first with me.

"Nice to meet you my name is Isa…" But she was cut off by pixy looking girl coming to her.

"BELLA we have to go and get ready. Oh you've meet someone. My name is Alice, Bella's little sister. We have to get back to Rose she's waiting," she said I one breath.

"Edward what's taking you so long, who are these lovely ladies we have here," Emmett and Jasper came up. Jazz was staring at Alice and Alice was the same.

"Emmett this is Bella and Alice at that must be Rose" I said as another girl came up.

"Why yes I am Rose But you can call me Rosalie and them Isabella and Mary-Alice" she said to us then turned to the girls and said "we have to go and get ready."

With that they walked away. No one ever walks away from the Cullen's like that but they were all so beautiful.

After we had our drink we couldn't find them and then it was time to go on.

_I'll find her later and have some fun with her._

And with that we walked out onto stage.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. Please review 3**

**The music will be coming soon.**

**The next one might be awhile because all the teachers at mt school thought it would be good to send out all the assignments together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for waiting and reading my story i hope you like it and please review it and tell me if there are any songs you want me to put in it. if you look on my profile you can see pictures of things in the story thank you. oh and i dont own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

Singing Edward = **Bold **Jasper = underlined Bella = _italic_ Alice = double underlined

(Bella's POV)

* * *

As some as we got back into the greenroom we all just stared at each other, until someone knocked on the door.

I went to open the door and saw a guy with blond hair, he look my age but still with the babyish look. Like he was still yet to grow out of it.

"I-it's t-time for the other p-performance and then yours so you can go out and watch until there last two songs than come back and get ready, you girls all good with that," the boy stuttered.

"Yeah were fine with that we'll be out soon," with that said I closed the door and turned around.

"Ok where those three guys hot or what," Rose said.

"They do look hot but for some reasons I think they're players," Alice said.

"I don't care if there hot or not I'm not dating any boys for a while, not after Jake," I said and turned to get my guitar to see if it was in tune.

Just before my sisters and I left to move to Forks I found my boyfriend Jacob in bed with another girl. He knew I wasn't ready but he always pushed me but I stood my ground. When I found him in bed with Jessica one of my friends from school I ran cry to my sisters. They helped me when I dumped him. After that I stopped talking to him and then we moved. He was always trying to get me back, calling me until I got a new number or trying to find out where we live now or when we were at school trying to talk but I couldn't look at him. Every time I tried I just started crying. I got some songs out of it but otherwise it broke my heart and I don't think I can trust another man again.

As soon as we heard the music going we walked out of our room and went to the club area and got some drinks.

The band came out and it was the same boys that we meet backstage. Their names were Edward, who was the lead singer and guitar player like me, Jasper, who was the bass player and doing the raps, and Emmett, who was the drummer like Rose. Then they started playing.

**(Whoa)** LUDA!  
Now I may not be the worst or the best  
But you gotta respect my honesty **(whoa)**  
And I may break your heart  
But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me **(whoa)**  
So you can take this chance, in the end  
Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal **(whoa)**  
You might say this is Ludacris  
But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

**Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh)  
Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh)  
They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh)  
I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh oh)**

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart 

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
Whoa, whoa**

There's no point trying to hide it (uh uh oh oh)  
No point trying to evade it (uh uh oh oh)  
I know I got a problem (uh uh oh oh)  
Problem with misbehaving (uh uh oh oh oh)

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart 

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
**  
That's all I'm gonna do woman  
(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart  
And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces **(whoa)  
**Whether or not you get it all together  
Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers **(whoa)**  
See I'm not trying to lead you on  
No I'm only trying to keep it real **(whoa)  
**You might say this is Ludacris  
But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

**(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)  
Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)  
If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)  
Told ya from the start (eh)**

I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

Wow I really like the music but that song made it sound like its ok to cheat on someone. You could tell these guys were players by the way they dressed, how cocky they were when we met and on the song as well.

Edward had a really good voice and is really hot no wonder why all the girls went crazy for him. Jasper was a really good rapper and Emmett was really good at the drums so of course they have girls all over them.

I turned around to get my drink and I saw Jacob standing there looking at me.

I turned back around to the girls and went up to them.

"Um, guys Jacobs here."

"Were I'm going to kill him," rose said looking around trying to find him.

"Over near the bar looking at us."

"Well let's go dancing because we're going to show him what his missing out on and this music is sick," Alice said.

And with that we are on the dance floor with me in the middle of Alice and Rose grinding on me to one of Eclipse's songs.

**Baby  
Yeah, yeah, we did it again  
And this time I'mma make you scream**

Yeah, man...

I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

Yeah, come on

Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"  
I'll have you like  
Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you under  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream...

Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)  
Louder, louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

This was a great song to dance to but these guys were defiantly players.

"girls I'm going to get a drink I'll be back," I said as I walked away.

When I got up to the bar and order my drink I felt someone's hands touch my hip.

"how you doing tonight," the guy asked.

"get your hands off me Jacob if you want to keep them," I said back.

"Fine I'll take my hands off you but in time you'll want them back there and also I'm moving to forks you can't get rid of me that easily," he said back.

"I'm never going out with you again doesn't matter what you do," and with that I down my drink and went back onto the dance floor.

When I got the dance I went to find the girls. I found them in the middle of the dance floor grinding on each other with all the men around watching.

"Hey Alice, Rose, I said.

When they heard me they dragged into the middle of their grinding and started grinding with me.

"Hey guess what, Jacob is coming to live in forks."

"WHAT, that asshole he thinks he can just come here and get you back after what did to you, will show him," Rose said.

After a couple of hours we danced a lot and had a couple of drinks but we weren't drunk Edward had an announcement.

"Ok this is the second last song for us tonight hope you enjoyed our songs thanks," He said.

"Ok girls after this song we have to get ready," said Rose

Boom boom  
**(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)**

Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)**

Woo!

Okay, the gang's all here  
And everything feels alright  
Ladies, the drinks on me  
Yeah, we can do shots all night  
That's right, I'm on that shit  
(I'm on it)**  
And it's about to go go down  
All night, we ain't gon' quit  
And all I need is a few more chicks  
**(Let's go)  
**  
Yeah, ladies we drop it  
So no man is hot in it  
And we got money  
To blow oh oh  
The party is rockin'  
The whole crew is poppin'  
We own this, we got this  
Let's go oh oh**

Callin' all sexy girls  
All around the world  
Looking airplane fly  
Up on cloud nine  
Damn you so sexy ooh  
And the things you do  
Drive me out of my mi-mi-mind  
And the party goes boom boom boom

New York to Cali  
London, Miami  
Them girls be slammin'  
And the party goes boom boom boom  
Rio, Dubai  
Moscow, Mumbai  
So sexy fly  
'Cause the party goes boom boom boom

Damn girl you were ten, oh my  
And you keep looking at me  
No wings, but you still fly  
If you got a man tell him bye bye bye

Yeah, ladies we drop it  
So no man is hot in it  
And we got money  
To blow oh oh  
The party is rockin'  
The whole crew is poppin'  
We own this, we got this  
Let's go oh oh

Callin' all sexy girls  
All around the world  
Looking airplane fly  
Up on cloud nine  
Damn you so sexy ooh  
And the things you do  
Drive me out of my mi-mi-mind  
And the party goes boom boom boom

New York to Cali  
London, Miami  
Them girls be slammin'  
And the party goes boom boom boom  
Rio, Dubai  
Moscow, Mumbai  
So sexy fly  
'Cause the party goes boom boom boom

Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom  
**(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom**  
'Cause the party goes boom boom boom  
**Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom**  
(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom  
**(It's getting hot in here)  
**Boom boom  
**Yeeeeaaahhh**

Callin' all sexy girls  
All around the world  
Looking airplane fly  
Up on cloud nine  
Damn you so sexy ooh  
And the things you do  
Drive me out of my mi-mi-mind  
And the party goes boom boom boom

New York to Cali  
London, Miami  
Them girls be slammin'  
And the party goes boom boom boom (yeah)  
Rio, Dubai  
Moscow, Mumbai  
So sexy fly  
'Cause the party goes boom boom boom.

"Come on girls it's time to get ready."

And with that we went back stage and got our instruments. Just as we went on we said a pray to our parents and went on stage.

* * *

**thanks for reading hope you liked it please review and cheak out my profile for pictures of the story. i hope i can get the next one out soon but im on my school holidays and i am very busy with firends so sorry if it takes awhile. thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for reading im hoping to get some more reviews please**

**I don't own twilight love to though**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella = bold Alice** = underline Rosalie = _Italic_

EPOV

As we walked off the stage we all got a towel to wipe ourselves down because we were all sweaty then we throw the towels into the bin of them. As we turned to walk to our room to change and go hand out in the club we saw them, the girls from before, standing next to the stage looking ready to go on. Isabella was carrying a guitar and a microphone, Rosalie carrying drum sticks and Mary-Alice carrying only a microphone.

You could tell Mary-Alice was the lead singer, Rosalie was the drummer and Isabella was the guitarist and backup singer.

"Dudes they must be Midnight Sun."

"No shit Emmett. No wonder why we didn't know them. They're hotter now that I know there in a band," I simple said.

"Agreed" they nodded.

We walk to our room backstage and cleaned ourselves up.

"Yo Ed, do you think we should try hook up with them after they finish. I could use some fresh meat haven't had some in a while," Jazz asked

"Why not try" I shrugged

"Nice I'll go for Rosalie, Jazz you go for Alice and you Ed will go for Isabella, deal," Em said while on the spinney chair in the room.

"Let's go see how they're going hope them don't fail" I laughed

We went back into the club and got some drinks while they were setting up. When they were finished we went onto the dance floor to see them better. I was wrong Alice wasn't the lead singer it was Isabella while Alice was on the keyboard.

Isabella went up to the microphone and started.

"Thanks everyone for coming we are Midnight Sun and we hope you like our songs and have a good time. Our first song is called How We Do it's a dance song so have some fun on the dance floor for us," she yelled out to the crowd and then started sing.

**_And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party_**

They all sung together.

**I stumbled up to the window  
Opened the curtains to blinding light  
Make-up all over the pillow  
What went on? What went on?  
What went on last night?  
You look so sweet while you're dreaming ****(yeah)  
****Holding your bottle of Tanqueray ****(yeah)****  
It isn't even the weekend  
Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me**

Her voice was so beautiful. It was like I was drawn to her.

**I wanna party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party, and party**

**'Cause when the sun sets baby**  
**On the avenue**  
**I get that drunk sex feeling**  
**Yeah, when I'm with you**  
**So put your arms around me, baby**  
**We're tearing up the town**  
**'Cause that's just how we do**

**We got that sweet, hot loving**  
**Dancing in the dark**  
**Out in the streets we're running**  
**Shut down every bar**  
**So put your arms around me, baby**  
**We're tearing up the town**  
**'Cause that's just how we do**  
**How we do, that's just how we do**  
**How we do, that's just how we do**

**Hangover, I think I'm broken**  
**You said the fix is a shot of Jack**  
**I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"**  
**But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back**

By this time everyone love there song and was dancing around to it because we've all be that shit, me more then once.

**I wanna party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party, and party**

**'Cause when the sun sets baby**  
**On the avenue**  
**I get that drunk sex feeling**  
**Yeah when I'm with you**  
**So put your arms around me baby**  
**We're tearing up the town**  
**'Cause that's just how we do**

**We got that sweet, hot loving**  
**Dancing in the dark**  
**Out in the streets we're running**  
**Shut down every bar**  
**So put your arms around me, baby**  
**We're tearing up the town**  
**'Cause that's just how we do**

How we do, **that's just how we do**  
How we do, **that's just how we do**  
How we do, **that's just how we do**  
How we do, **that's just how we do  
**How we do, **that's just how we do**

**_I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party  
_**  
**I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party**

**'Cause when the sun sets baby**  
**On the avenue**  
**I get that drunk sex feeling**  
**Yeah when I'm with you**  
**So put your arms around me baby**  
**We're tearing up the town**  
**'Cause that's just how we do**

**We got that sweet hot loving**  
**Dancing in the dark**  
**Out in the streets we're running**  
**Shut down every bar**  
**So put your arms around me baby**  
**We're tearing up the town**  
**'Cause that's just how we do**

**And party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party and bullshit**  
**And party and party**

How we do, **that's just how we do**  
How we do, **that's just how we do**  
How we do, **that's just how we do**  
How we do, **that's just how we do**

By the time the song was finished everyone was clapping and wanting more. I went outside for a bit to get some fresh air and have a smoke. By the time I went back in there was this guy saying that Isabella was his girlfriend and if anyone touched her they were dead. All I could do was laugh until Isabella finished her song.

"Ok guys this song goes out to my ex-boyfriend, where are you," she looked out into the crowd.

"I'm over here sweetheart miss me," he called out.

"This songs for you. Hope everyone likes it."

**Ooooooh oh oh oh oh  
Just past eleven o'clock  
got up in the club gonna rock the spot **(oh, oh)  
**girls out it bubbling up  
boys take a look see wot you can't touch **(oh, oh) **  
sunny jeans and a prada bag  
six inch heel saying I can dance  
he's working it out, he's turking it out  
not gonna doe round, go round**

_I can feel the base line jumping  
watch out there's my song_  
**hey yeah, let me see your hands up in the air  
hey yeah, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, wanna little of this  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, wanna little of this  
**_you boy you think, you think u've got it_  
**can't, can't, can't, can't touch it**

**ooo oh  
I'm not what you think I am  
you ain't gonna get what you think you can **(oh, oh) **  
oh no, you aint the man  
you might be fine, but I don't give a damn** (oh, oh)   
**so I'm here with my girls tonight  
no strings attached no guys are cry  
I'm gonna let my hair down get out of the town  
dj's turning it up nice an loud**

**_I can feel the base line jumping  
watch out there's my song  
hey yea,_** **let me see your hands up in the air**  
_hey yea_, **show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, wanna little of this  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, wanna little of this  
**_you boy you think, you think u've got it_  
**can't, can't, can't, can't touch it**

**_You wanna little of this, you wanna little,  
you wanna a little of this  
You wanna little of this, you wanna little,  
you wanna a little of this_**

**_I can feel the base line jumping  
watch out there's my song_**  
_hey yea,_ **let me see your hands up in the air  
**_hey yea,_ **show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, wanna little of this  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, wanna little of this  
**_you boy you think, you think u've got it  
_**can't, can't, can't, can't touch it**

_Hey yea,_ **let me see your hands up in the air  
**_hey yea,_ **show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, wanna little of this  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, wanna little of this  
**_you boy you think, you think u've got it  
_**can't, can't, can't, can't touch it**

All I could do was laugh at the end of the song and clap. I was laughing because of her ex-boyfriends face and clap for them for such a good plan. Her ex-boyfriend went off somewhere and then the music started again.

**(BandSlam)**

We danced and drank all night but it was getting late and the club was closing soon. We were wondering if we would even get a chance to talk to the girls again before we all went home. I figured out Isabella's ex-boyfriends name, it was Jacob. He was still telling everyone that Isabella was his girlfriend and to stay away from her, even after the girls humiliated him with that song.

"Ok guys this is our last song hope you like it and thanks for tonight its being a blast," Isabella called out. Then she took off the guitar and out it to the side.

**When the sun goes down, down, down, down  
Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark  
And when the lights go out, out, out, out  
Tell me do you know where to start, start  
And when the base gets loud, loud, loud  
That is when I feel a part, part  
And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound, sound  
Well the sound is the key to my heart**

**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**  
**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**  
**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**  
**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**

Isabella was doing a dance to the song which made all the guys going crazy. She was so hot.

**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**  
**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**

**Feel the life go rush, rush, rush**  
**Pushing past me, all over my skin, skin**  
**I can get enough 'nough 'nough 'nough**  
**'cause the beat keep pullin' me in**  
**Takin' me so high up, up, up**  
**Place that I've never been, ahhhh**  
**Party, party all night, night, night,**  
**sleep all day then do it again, 'gain**

**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**  
**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**  
**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**  
**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night.**

**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**  
**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**

**eh, eh, eh,**  
**eh, eh, eh,**

Turn the lights down**  
**Turn the lights down**  
eh, eh, eh,  
eh, eh, eh,  
**Turn the lights down, down  
Turn the lights down

Alice sung one a techno voice.  
**  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**

Isabella can dance and all th boys wonted her now, what can I do to mae sure she mine.

"Thanks for tonight and we might see you guys soon," Isabella puffed because of her dancing then she walked off the stage with Rosalie and Alice.

"Sorry guys it's time to go home before mum gets worried" I shrugged.

We got in the car and went home. Mum and dad were in bed as we walked in, we all went straight to our bedrooms and tried to sleep but all I could think about was Isabella.

* * *

**thanks for reading love you guys**

**review give me some feed back and if there are any songs you wont in the story just tell me **

**I'll write again soon thanks**


End file.
